


vegemite and kangaroos.

by softboyminho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Thanks, kpop, please give me prompt suggestions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboyminho/pseuds/softboyminho
Summary: “he said, the answer is twenty two, can we move on now? you’re making fun of him and i can easily get you fired,” felix’s eyes shot around the room before he makes eye contact with a student with grey hair and the brightest smile. he locked eyes with bang chan, also known as the kid felix has had crush on since the day he showed him around the school.orwhen lee felix isn't the best at korean, his math teacher is an absolute dick and chan is a sweetheart.





	vegemite and kangaroos.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate works that revolve around felix's poor korean (which doesn't exist because he's gotten so good at it wow we love a hard working baby) but i put it in to make the story make sense. i tried to emphasize it as little as possible. enjoy!!
> 
> also, if you have any suggestions pls comment them !! i'm !! running !! out !! of !! ideas !!

felix hates math class with a burning passion. 

he’s not very good at it, and it doesn’t get any easier—especially when he’s learning it in a country he’s not used to yet. felix had moved from australia to korea about three months ago, and he wouldn’t say he’s the best in the language. he hates math class because his teacher was also very bad at understanding accents and empathy. sure, his accent is a little thicker the most, but he’s trying, and its hard to get around in korea without much knowledge in the language anyway. felix assumes she’s never traveled abroad in her life. 

felix struggles to get ahold of todays concept, roots and rational exponents. ms kim is speeding through it rather quickly and felix wishes she would take a second to at least breathe. 

“so,” ms kim continued, “if we know that n is odd, then what is n to the radical of 121x ? (a/n: I’m spewing bullshit wow)

the classroom was silent, half of them asleep and the others confused. felix looked out the window up at the blue korean sky and sighing, it would soon be winter. he hasn’t experienced a true winter—seeing as sydney never got snow and he comes from a place that’s warm year round— and he’s a little worried, but excited nonetheless. he’s never seen snow, and he really wants to know if you can build an igloo like they do in the tv shows. he wishes he had friends here, because maybe they could have snowball fights, go ice skating, and—

“lee felix,” felix’s head snaps up, quickly tucking daydream in his pocket for safekeeping. he hopes he’ll have more time to dwell on the topic later, away from teachers with and the eyes of fifteen students. “i’ve been calling your name five times now. whats more important than my class?” and felix tried, he really did, but his teacher talked way to fast for him to understand. he could understand some parts, like classroom, five, and calling, but the woman slurred all her words together like a drunkard. felix dug his nails into his palm. 

“sorry, can you repeat that? i didn’t quite understand…” he was worried his teacher didn’t understand, the way she rose her eyebrow. he kind of wished she didn’t. 

“i said,” she sneered, “I’ve been trying to get your attention, but you keep zoning out. are you understanding or am i talking too fast for you?” ms kim slowed down at the end, causing the whole class erupted in laughter. felix to dig his nails harder into his palm, and he wishes he could just disappear. 

“no…”

“good! so, whats the answer?” felix squinted towards the board, he sighs, realizing he forgot his glasses on his nightstand at home. the one day he needs them. 

“um… twenty two? because if the x already has a given one times 121 then x should be 11 and n should be 2,” and he’s confident, but slowly trailed off in the end because the more stares he got, the farther his heart dropped and maybe he didn’t get the answer right. 

“pardon? felix i can’t understand you through your accent,” ms kim said in buttered australian accent. it was clear she was trying to embasrass him and felix wishes he had thicker skin—maybe her comment wouldn’t get to him as much, and he hated that it did. the classroom was too quiet and his mind was too loud. just breath, felix.

“t-twenty t-two b-be,”

“felix! speak! up!,” ms kim hit her ruler on her desk, face going red with anger. felix jumped as the snapping sound echoed through the classroom. he shuts his eyes, whispering a, you can do this, to himself. its one answer and explanation, just—

“he said, the answer is twenty two, can we move on now? you’re making fun of him and i can easily get you fired,” felix’s eyes shot around the room before he makes eye contact with a student with grey hair and the brightest smile. he locked eyes with bang chan, also known as the kid felix has had crush on since the day he showed him around the school. 

of course, it wasn’t just because felix got special treatment. chan does that for everyone, he’s the principals son. but what he didn’t understand was why he cared for felix’s sorry ass. the younger took the blessing anyways, mouthing a small thank you before finally unravelling his nails from his palm. first, they left the imprint crescent moons but as soon as his palm began to gain its original color back, he realizes he broke skin. 

——————————————————————

felix wanted to crawl in a hole and cry. todays been a rough day. 

not only did he have to deal with ms kim, but their english language teacher had paired him up with a student who couldn’t speak english for shit. felix tried to bullshit an american accent because most korean’s found his aussie accent a pain to understand and repeat, only for mr tuan to call him out on it later. then, his science teacher had him help with a demonstration only for him to accidentally knock a beaker on the ground, causing everyone to evacuate the classroom. plus, he ate lunch alone for the third month in a row. 

so yeah, today’s been great.

felix now feels both mentally and emotionally drained, so he takes the longest time to pack up. the bandages across his palm keep getting in the way and its frustrating. he knows his subconscious is trying to avoid the walk of shame through the halls again. he began to daydream about winter again, wondering if snow really tasted like sugar or if his cousin was probably just fucking with him. probably. 

“hey,” felix looks up to see chan, who has made himself comfortable the strawberry blonds’ desk. felix sighs, because he guesses his embarrassing day isn’t over yet. he quickly bows and says a quiet bye before he slings his bag over his shoulder, ready to dip the fuck out of the classroom and never come back. “wait, don’t go,” chan rushes to get in front of felix, blocks the doorway so he couldn’t pass, and felix was done. 

“what? it’s late and i need to go home,” sure, it comes off rudely and felix constantly complains about not having friends but this day has been shitty and he’s not trying to make it any worse. not in front of chan, especially not in front of chan. 

“i-um,” chan looks up as he tries to find the right words to say, “i was wondering if you would like to hang out with me and my friends after school today? i mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to but i think—it would be cool…and um, yeah,” and felix raises an eyebrow, because this seems so staged, and he isn’t sure how to feel about it. 

“i’d have to talk to my mom first but—,”

“yeah! yeah, of course i mean of course you’d have to ask your parents and all, i didn’t really think of that but—,” felix let out a little chuckle because damn, chan was cute when he’s flustered and he might have to do this more often. 

“alright, well if you could give me a second so i can…” felix pointed to his phone, causing chan’s face to go redder than it was before. 

“yeah, sure! i’ll just, i’ll just be outside…” 

“okay, you go do that,” felix laughs before turning around to call his mom. in those few seconds he has time to think, and becomes a bit giddy because he might have friends !! the ringing stops and his mom picked up.

“felix! where are you…”

——————————————————————

“and then jisung threw a table at us when he realized we were just fucking with him and there was no earthquake,” hyunjin says, looking over at the chubby cheeked boy who held his head in his hands. meanwhile, felix is loosing his shit. 

“it took you that long to realize that the ground wasn’t shaking?” felix wheezes, face red. he made eye contact with chan before redirecting himself back to what the boys were saying. 

“an hour and twenty minutes to be exact,” changbin pitches in before going back to his fries. 

“in my defense, everyone was running around the house was practically shaking with all their fat asses. when you panic, you make irrational decisions resulting in emergency room trips and stiches,” jisung hit changbin upside the head causing the older to choke on his fry a little bit before getting revenge. they spent the whole afternoon like that, telling felix all the stories and inside jokes he missed out on while the sun set behind them. felix eventually scooted near chan who was sitting watching woojin hit minho on the head after making a dirty joke. 

“hey,”

“hey,” chan breathes out, his face going red before looking down. felix didn’t know why the older kept acting so flustered around him and wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. he thinks he does.

“thank you. for inviting me, i mean,” chan smiled. 

“no problem. that math teacher pissed me off too, because i was in that position once and it got on my nerves. its not fun to be picked on because of where you’re from,” felix nods, but raises an eyebrow. chan catches on. “I’m australian,” 

and felix’s eyes have never gone that wide. 

“no fucking way!” chan laughed. 

“yes way,”

“all this time. all this time, and you didn’t even think of coming up to me? why?” and chan shrugged. felix couldn’t be made though, because for the first time in three months, he feels like he belonged. 

he ended up spending the whole evening with his new friends, and he couldn’t have been more grateful for his math teacher.


End file.
